


I Do What He Does, Just Slower

by The_Caffeinated_Hamster



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, captain america: the winter soldier - Fandom
Genre: Freeform, M/M, Stream of Consciousness, porn with out plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-25 06:36:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1636793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Caffeinated_Hamster/pseuds/The_Caffeinated_Hamster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After I found a prompt on Tumblr: Where Steve is rough and teasing and where Sam takes his time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Do What He Does, Just Slower

**Author's Note:**

> Update 10/29/15 - I fixed the spacing issue.

Sam recognized the glint in those eyes of his, that glint of mischief and insatiable hunger. Steve's lips quirking up at him as they entered Sam's house, after a few rounds of darts at the local bar to let off some steam. 

The smile was infectious and Sam felt himself returning the gesture, "Kind of odd for you to wait this long."

"Really now?" Steve's smirk grew wider making his eyes squint; Sam felt his heart thud a little harder when he realized Steve was closing the distance between them.

"Y-" Sam jolted when Steve had him up in his arms, one arm along Sam's back the other cradling the rest of his weight in his palm, his strong fingers massaging his ass. "Christ!" Sam's instinct ordered him to lock his legs around Steve's waist while his arms grabbed at muscular shoulders (at one point he grabbed at Steve's hair).

Steve just laughed.

"You're an asshole Rogers."

"You like it." He grinned toothily kissing him roughly, tongue grazing along Sam's he pulled back to nip at his full lips which just made Sam groan outright. He didn't know how to be quiet with Steve with all of his bravado and fire-starting passions.

Sam tried to throw a few good moves in on his own while he was being carried to the bedroom, there was a spot just below Steven's ear that always made him melt.  
"Fuck."

Sam smirked biting a little harder at Captain America's neck.

"You're a damn tease Wilson."

"You're worse." Sam rounded.

Steve set him down, and began removing his clothing winking playfully at him. Sam sat with his legs splayed open his pants zipper undone fingers dipping down to stroke himself languidly while he watched Steve take bit by bit off. He loved watching how Steve's muscles rippled under his skin, he also knew that this was as slow as Steve was when he was in the mood.

Let it be noted that this son of a bitch was almost always in the mood.

"Every think about being a stripper?" Sam asked.

"Pardon?" Steve froze from working his zipper down on his jeans.

"Make a good amount of money stripping."

"There is only one person I'm willing to do that for." Steve said sweetly, pure honesty flooding onto his face.

Sam felt a few of his teeth begin to rot, but the sentiment hit him deep within the marrow of his bones. "Christ get your ass over here Cap."

Steve smirked at him again kicking off the remains of his clothing, he stalked towards Sam, who, was now trying to get off every stitch before Steve decided he'd do it himself- and Sam- was quite fond of these jeans thank you. 

Foreplay and sex with Captain America should be considered an Olympic sport. Steve's knee was wedged between his thigh grinding against his balls and cock while Steve's mouth and teeth planted love bite after love bite over his neck and collar bone. It was fast and vicious with barely enough room to breathe. Sam whined pushing against an unyielding bicep. "Steve... Steve slow down...." he twitched as he was rolled from his side to his back. The darker skinned man growled writhing as his nipples were toyed with until they went hard and oversensitive; with his legs spread as wide as comfortable, thick fingers probing into him deftly in practiced motions they've done countless times before. Sam began to drift day dreaming of pay back. 

He could never get very far, he grunted weakly when those fingers slid out of him. He looked down watching Steve roll on a condom over his cock which pulsed and twitched while it was smeared with an extra layer of lubrication. "Steve..." he licked his lips quickly, he was going to ask for a break, but Steve's mouth was on his. No breaks allowed.... ever... 

He was lifted up off of the bed, Steve putting Sam's legs around his waist while he sank in, both groaned around the kiss breaking apart to gulp air. Sam's fingers digging red angry marks into Steve's shoulders then down to his chest, another breathless moan escaping Steve's throat and he began to thrust. Sam yowled his back arching off of the bed at the initial shock, he gritted his teeth, his eyes squeezed shut as he tried to pretend it didn't feel as fantastic as it did. He took one more deep breath of air before Steve began moving in earnest, Sam grabbing any part of Steve he could as he was thrust into. Moan after tortured moan escaped Sam's throat all the while Steve teased him, kiss bruised lips up against his pulse.  
"Careful, don't want the neighbors talking.

As if they didn't already know. 

Sweat broke out over Sam's face, he was so close, but Steve just kept going. He let out a sob as Steve ground into him. "Please."

"Go on..." Steve purred into his ear licking the outer shell, "Let go." he said not even out of breath hips still boring a Sam shaped dent into the mattress.

Sam could barely get one shaky jerk in on his own dick before he was off, his body convulsing violently with his release.

Steve loved watching Sam lose control, letting loose jet after jet of pent up seed all over his chest. With a deep moan he came, humming as Sam's twitching inner walls fluttered around his cock. He pulled out taking the soiled condom off and throwing it in the trash. Instantly he was fetching another one. Sam's face rolled on the pillows and he stared at him chest still heaving. "You've got to be kidding me."

"Nope."

"Christ man. Give me a break."

No breaks.... Not with Steve "Let's see how many times I can give Sam a dry orgasm" Rogers.

Sam allowed him three more times, his body was wrecked and any touch Steve gave him was borderline painful. He began swatting at him with an open palm, then his hand curled into a fist. He hit him hard on the shoulder, Steve just laughed.

"Enough. FOR THE LOVE OF GOD ENOUGH STEVE."

"Sorry."

"No you ain't you smug bastard." Sam snapped in frustration, "Lets just... settle down a while." He wrapped his arms around Steve's neck and nuzzled him, he still hated him for the simple fact that, he had the barest sheen of sweat over his skin. "Last I checked you were the only super soldier here."

Steve smirked at him kissing him, "I'll let you top next time."

Oh shit...

That sounded like fun. Sam smirked quietly to himself and began to plan out everything.

 

It was a week later, and Steve hadn't forgotten his promise. Sam had gone over to Steve's place barring pizza and movies for their date night. Steve was looking a little more drawn than usual when he first arrived, but sooner rather than later, the massive golden retriever attitude came back. 

The movie had just flipped over to the credits when they began to kiss. Steve was hot and demanding, but he stopped as soon as Sam shoved his shoulder.

"Ah-ah My turn."

"Your turn." Steve echoed.

"Get your ass in bed Steve."

Steve still managed to get a few playful paws at Sam's ass. They stripped each other down taking turns teasing and nibbling at exposed patches of skin. Sam pushed Steve to the bed. Bright blue eyes looked eagerly at him.

Steve was expecting hard and fast- same ol' same ol'. As glorious and fantastic as it was- Sam felt some revenge was in order.

Steve cooed as his throat was teased, petal soft kisses down and over his clavicle. Sam watched the blond's eyebrows knit together, clearly too worked up to be bored, and, too polite to order urge him on (for now).

Sam prepped Steve slowly after teasing Steve's chest and nipples for a half hour. Steve bore down on his fingers, hissing his frustration through gritted teeth. Sam hid his smile. 

"Sam..." Steve croaked, "Come on..."

"No sorry."

Steve growled his hips rocking trying to urge him on faster. Sam pulled his lips together in a pinched line to prevent himself from laughing while he inserted another finger. By the time a third finger was added Steve was growling and giving little micro thrusts with his his hips.

"SAM." he snapped. "GET ON WITH IT."

"Alright Alright no need to get so testy." he could hardly contain his snigger.

Steve let out a huff of relief, and hummed when Sam bottomed out sliding into his willing form.

It was short lived, blue eyes staring at him, pupils blown wide in shock that Sam hadn't moved yet. Sam smiled kissing him chastely. Steve growled biting his lip in the hope it would spur his boyfriend into moving.

No luck, Sam stroked at Steve's cock, whirling his fingers over his bulbous head. Then he drew back as Steve's face contorted with rage, ready to unleash a slurry of curses. Sam sighed contently stopping just before he slipped out fully, then back in.

Steve wasn't pleased in the least with the pace. He did everything he could think of to make Sam move faster, harder, deeper, or even stroke his dick a little rougher. He bucked, he grabbed at the sheets on his marshmallow of a bed, he snarled, he cursed, he barked out orders: "Wilson if you don't fuck me properly-!"

"I am." Sam laughed, "I'm just like you. Only slower."

Steve began to sweat then, his cock going a violent shade of reddish-purple as the minutes ticked on. Sam smirked as his cock mapped out every inch of Steve's insides, he went slow enough to hit his prostate on occasion which just added to the Captain's frustrations. He wasn't even trying to strike it every time!

"At least let me touch myself."

"No."

"Oh come ON. Fucking hell Sam!"

"Shh." Sam teased, "Don't want the neighbors talking."

"Asshole." Steve hissed his back arching.

 

"You love it."

Steve didn't dignify him with any sort of sass; Sam at that point knew he had won. More time passed and Steve's breath hitched his incessant moving began to falter, a deep crimson blush traveling from Steven's hair line to his chest. Sam stroked him a little harder. Steven keening his relief as he bucked back into him.

"Faster Sam... Harder." he thrashed.

Sam moaned refusing to break his pace even with his impending release coiled like a snake low in his gut.

Steve began to shudder, "Finish it finish it finish it..." he chanted. Sam laughed again, he tightened his grip pumping Steve with a firmer hand. 

Sam's breath hitched as he shook apart at the seems, his stuttering hips seemed to be enough to finally bring Steven off.

"Finally..." Steve sobbed as his his body clenched relaxed and clenched again. A low howl reverberated off of the walls as Captain America's seed splashed thickly over his stomach and chest.

Sam's head fell back as he moaned letting the heat of his orgasm melt all of the tension in his body away. 

Steve was staring up at him when he came back at himself. Sam watched pale fingers drag through his release and bring it up to his lips. Steve licked himself off of his fingers. "When can we go again?"

**Author's Note:**

> [I'm on Tumblr as Java-Dragon](http://java-dragon.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> This is my first real published smut fest. I usually just keep to myself but for some reason I felt like sharing. I wrote it out and edited it within an hour and a half (ish). I'm terribly shy so. I am going to just leave this here and hide under my desk shaking. Kay Good bye.


End file.
